Twist in Destiny
by Raye-chan
Summary: What if Serena went to New York and none of the other scouts were there to help with youma's? What if Serena's pining over some one but it isn't darien? This is that what...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is just a crazy and whacked out idea I thought of whilst on a sugar high on the phone to one of my friends which I've decided to type out. So please read it and R&R I don't like flames but feel free to flame for this story as even I think it's a bit far fetched.......  
  
Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena walked around down town New York. Things had been different since her parents split and she moved here with her dad. Sure she still saw her mum and stuff, but there were no scout meetings or anything like that. In fact the Nega-sleaze had left Tokyo and followed her to New York and none of the other scouts had come. So here she was on youma patrol at ten o'clock. And to be honest she felt a bit like Buffy on a vampire hunt. Only difference was the youma's didn't want to suck her blood out or anything like that, they just wanted to kill her.  
  
Serena sighed and pulled her black beanie around her ears tighter and hugged her arms to her body. A thick mist had started to form in the streets and something about it just didn't seem right. . Serena raised her hand to cover her racing heart, it felt just like the time she'd faced Beryl and Metallia at the North Pole. It wasn't the scenery, it was more the shiver it sent up and down her spine and the eerie moan that the wind was making echoing down the alleys.  
  
The mist seemed to be closing in around Serena, its thin wispy tendrils tickling her bare arms and blowing her hair in a gentile breeze. It was freaky yet comforting at the same time. For some reason the gentile touch of the mist reminded Serena of some one she had left long ago in the past. Some one who had died all those years ago on the Moon Kingdom. "James." the single word escaped from Serena's mouth in a sigh, "Why were you not reborn here with the rest of us?" Before shaking her head she continued on the gruesome job which had become her life five years ago at the age of fourteen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James." the word whispered past a young man sitting on a rock looking out to sea. A girl around the same age and a Meow asleep beside him. The one word made the man lift his head his face looking tired and worn out. "Why were you not reborn here with the rest of us.?" the voice continued.  
  
"Serena?" the young man asked, before shaking his head slightly. "No its not possible" he berated himself, "She died long ago on the Moon Kingdom and you know it!" sighing with disappointment the young man went back to looking at the calm blue ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena crept silently into her house, not wanting to wake her dad up. It was after three and she'd promised him she would be back before midnight. He knew what she did every night and he had his conditions set.  
  
She could go youma hunting, provided she be back before one. She must always be careful since her friends the other scouts were not here. And last but not least, should she end up in hospital or get any serious injuries, she would have to give the whole thing up.  
  
Tiptoeing up the stairs Serena was careful to miss all the places she knew squeaked and made it successfully to her room. Changing into blue satin baggy pajama pants and singlet top she brushed her teeth and went to get into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She deserves this" a woman in a sailor outfit and with green hair and a staff said before chanting something in another language, causing the objects around a sleeping and unsuspecting teen to change slowly from a bedroom, to a lush green valley with a lake and lush trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going to leave it here ppls. Please review and tell me what you think about this story okay. I want to know whether I should continue to post it or not.  
  
Raye. 


	2. And they meet

Hi every one, well here is chapter 1 of this whacked out story, please R&R!!!!  
  
I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were walking on a rough gravel track, heading for Pallet Town (I think that's right.) to Ash's house to visit his mum for awhile. When Brock happened to look to the left and see something just off the path. Misty and Ash paid no heed as he walked off to the side; he did this quite often when there was something he wanted to check out.  
  
"Oh my, what an exquisite beauty!" Brock exclaimed a pink hue coming to his cheeks as he set eyes on a young blonde girl with her hair in meatballs wearing blue satin pajamas, his eyes all starry. "Oh she's so lovely.."  
  
Ash and Misty stopped walking as they heard Brocks outburst and turning around Misty said, "Here we go again. When will he ever learn? I wonder how long it'll be before he finds out she's already got a sweetheart?" she asked turning to Ash.  
  
"I don't know but I gotta admit this one does look pretty cute. For once Brock has picked a nice looking girl to be smitten with."  
  
"Idiot!" Misty said bashing him over the head with her backpack.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Ash asked, rubbing his head. 'What does Misty keep in there, bricks?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Oh my, I've never seen a lovelier sight in my life!" Brock exclaimed swooning and falling to the ground beside the girl his face getting a far away expression on it as he thought of all the possible things that could happen when the girl came to. 'We could go to Fiji for a holiday and then get married in England and for our Honeymoon we could go to Ireland and dress in green for St. Patrick's day!'  
  
Ash and Misty watched with big sweatdrop's as Brock fell to the ground and started rolling around in glee a sappy smile plastered on his face. "Oh man, he's got it bad." Ash moaned his hand behind his head and scratching it out of habit when things got a little weird. "And here I was thinking it would take him for ever to get over that Marie girl. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"That's our Brock" Misty said with a laugh.  
  
"True" Ash replied, "Never could see him being any other way."  
  
Serena stirred slightly in the grass and mumbled, "Just five more minutes mum, I promise I'll be ready for school in time and not get detention again."  
  
"Hey she's waking up!" Misty exclaimed, rushing over to Serena and kneeling down.  
  
"What?" Brock said, the sappy expression gone from his face as he rushed over to Serena's side and pushed Misty aside.  
  
"Umm, guys" Ash started "it might be better if you don't crowd her. Oh who am I kidding they won't listen to me any way."  
  
Serena's eyes opened slowly and she was greeted by two very eager faces. One a girls, who had red hair in a weird side pony holding some sort of starfish thing in a shell in her arms, and the other a boys, who had dark skin and was drooling slightly at the mouth for some reason. "What the fuck?" Serena screamed as she sat up and knocked them both out of the way, "Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?" She demanded of the boy with dark hair.  
  
"Brock leave the poor girl alone" Ash ordered from where he was standing a few meter's a way, " she doesn't need you latching onto her like you do every other female, by the way, I'm Ashton, friends call me Ash"  
  
Serena examined the boy who had told Brock to leave her alone, Ash he said his name was, he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans worn at the bottom with black sneakers and a big baggy black t-shirt with a surfer belt and a chain going from the back of his pants to the front pocket, which obviously contained his wallet, and had a Billabong back pack slung over his shoulder. His black hair was cut short and spiked up at the front. (Like Leo from Charmed) Turning slightly she focused on the dark skinned boy named Brock. He too had short hair, which was spiked, but instead of it just being the front it was the whole thing. His brown cargoes came to the ground and he wore a white t-shirt, but unlike Ash who looked cool and swath, Brock looked neat and clean. Misty was wearing a pair of nice black flares with a purple and pink beaded pattern going up them with a big black duster, like Angel, Buffy's boyfriend had worn only difference was hers didn't go down nearly as far, but stopped between her knees and bottom. "I'm Serena"  
  
"Well Miss Serena, it's a pleasure to meet you." Brock said pushing Misty out of the way and taking her hand in his and giving it a peck. "A beauty as rich as yours I have not seen before in all my travels."  
  
At this speech Misty gave Brock a look that said clearly 'What? And I'm not beautiful?' Whilst Ash rolled his eyes and walked up to Brock intent on pulling him away from Serena before he scared her to death.  
  
"What did you just say?" Serena asked, her voice suddenly icy and carrying a hint of anger at being taken at face value.  
  
"Why just what I said, my dear" Brock stated, "That I have never seen such beauty as yours in all my years."  
  
"That's what I thought" Serena replied snatching her hand out of his grasp before Ash could get to them, "But have you ever thought that you can't judge people by what they look like?" she asked sweetly as she punched him hard in the guts. "Maybe next time you'll keep your comments to your self and not try to woo every woman you meet on the streets!"  
  
"Ouch." Brock said rubbing his nose, "You didn't have to punch me."  
  
Serena just glared at him than turned to Ash, who looked amused at the situation Brock had found himself in. "Would you be able to tell me where I am please Ash?"  
  
"Sure" he replied a smile on his face as he looked at Brock's startled face, 'Serena wasn't that nice to me, what makes Ash so special?' "You're about half a days walk from Pallet town. You can come with us if you like, I'm sure my mum will have some clothes you can change into" he commented gesturing to Serena's close.  
  
"Thank you Ash, Misty, that would be a great help." 'Why the hell am I hear, if Pluto did this she is going to find herself in mega trouble!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay people I know it's not much, but I shall leave it here. Also I have a vote for you guys to have. This was going to be a Sere/James fic, but I'm kinda liking the idea of an Ash/Sere fic at the moment so would you please tell me which one you guys would prefer.  
  
Raye. 


End file.
